Here we go again
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: five years has passed and Nikia decides to go back and see Dib but an old friend ruins her visit
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters, big surprise huh?  
***hey! welcome to yet another sequel! I love writing fics with Nikia, they rock. I also enjoy shouting out to people for being cool. so, Katrina B and Black Silver. This is fer you***  
  
"Hey! Nikia"  
Nikia turned around and noticed her best friend, Lily, was calling her.  
"Hi Lily" Nikia said as soon as she caught up to her.  
"Nikia, great news!"  
"what?"  
"my parents said I could have the party this Saturday!"  
"are you serious?"  
Lily nodded  
"whoa! excellent"  
"yeah, and to make things even better, they just received an urgent phone call and they have to go out of town for the week!"  
"wow, nice"  
"yeah, and I'm going to invite everyone and we'll blah blah blah..."  
Nikia completely tuned out of Lily's conversation, she couldn't help it. The truth was she really hated parties, Lily always said she should dance with someone but everyone time she even thought of it Dib came to her mind. She really did want to move on with her life, she had met Dib five years ago. but She couldn't stop thinking about Dib, and it hurt her.  
She looked down at her necklace, she never took it off, even when she went to sleep.  
There was a puddle on the ground and she looked at her reflection, short rusty brown hair, green eyes, a dark red shirt with black jeans and black boots , three silver ball earrings in each ear, and a gold loop in her left eyebrow. She had changed a lot since she met Dib.  
"HELLO!" Lily said,"Earth to Nikia!"  
"huh?" Nikia sounded like she'd just stepped out of a trance.  
"What's with you?" Lily asked,"you're acting like you're on another planet"  
another planet...Irk...  
"HEY!" Lily called,"snap out of it"  
"sorry Lily" Nikia apoligized,"it's just...I'll tell you later"  
"oh come on, we got out of school ten minutes ago and the whole time you've been acting weird"  
"well...promise you won't tell me I'm crazy?"  
"promise"  
"and promise you won't tell ANYONE"  
"cross my heart"  
"well...before I moved here I...I met this guy, Dib"  
"Dib?"  
"yeah, and well, we both liked each other. alot, and then he got accused of murdering me and this girl Rosette actually did it, but she altered my memory to make me think that Dib did it, so he went to jail, but then Rochelle warned me about it and Dib and me destroyed Rosette...and then I had to move back here"  
"uh...geeze, you're-"  
"you promised you wouldn't say it"  
"I know, but that's the weirdest thing I ever heard, you probably just dreamed it"  
"it was a long dream"  
"sometimes stuff like that happens"  
"yeah...a dream..." Nikia pretended to believe Lily, but as long as she had the necklace she knew it was real.  
"hey, are you gonna come to the party?"  
"yeah, I'll be there"  
"great, well, see ya tomorrow" Lily walked into her house and Nikia walked alone.  
She didn't mind walking alone, it gave her time to think about everything. but today, she couldn't keep Dib and Gaz out of her mind.  
She missed them both, she wanted to see them, but her mother had been so protective since she'd returned home. There was no way she could escape again.  
  
Where Are You Now? by Nikia  
  
I looked every place I could think of.  
My heart, my mind, my soul.  
But I couldn't find you.  
So tell me, Where are you now? I need to know.  
Just the thought of being without you,  
Makes me hold my head in my hands and cry.  
If I had to live without you.  
I just know that I would die.  
Where are you now? I ask myself  
Is it a place, that I can't see?  
call for me, reach out for me.  
that's all I need.  
My heart can't go on without you,  
and I really don't know why.  
but when I'm not around you,  
I can't describe what I feel inside.  
You're everything I ever wanted.  
So, please, if you could just tell me how.  
I want to move on with my life, but I can't.  
so tell me, Where are you now?  
  
"I'm home" Nikia called as she walked inside, she took off her back pack and boots and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.  
She sat down in front of the tv and opened up her soda.  
She started to take a drink when she realized there wasn't any soda in the can. She looked at the bottom of the can and saw a small hole in it.  
Max, her stupid brother. He loved playing pranks, he thought it was so cute or something.  
"brothers" Nikia murmured, she turned the TV off and walked up to her room. She loved her room, it was big and cozy. Her Game Slave poster hung right on top of her bed. Nikia loved to look at it in the morning. Her comforter was dark blue with black pillows and navy curtains hung over her window. Her laptop sat on the desk to the left of her bed. She had her Game slave 5.0 in her desk drawer with her Swollen Eyeball membership card.  
Nikia layed down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, she had track lights surrounding her room and posters of bands and movies on her ceiling. She grabbed the photo of her and Dib from her bedside table.  
She looked at Dib, it had been such a long time ago, had he changed as much as her? What about Gaz? and Vampire Piggy? The questions stomped all over her mind.  
Then she looked at the other photo she had, Rochelle's last school picture. The year before she died.  
Nikia had never guessed Rochelle had been murdered by Rosemary, her best friend. and Nikia had never guess that Rosette and Rosemary were the same person. She wished she would have, then maybe Rochelle would be alive right now.  
Nikia looked down at the emerald green tile, Nikia never understood why Rosette would want that in her room, but now that she had it she did.  
"Hey, I'm home!" Nikia's little brother Max yelled from downstairs.  
Max stuck his head in Nikia's room with a big smile on his face,"hey Nikia, didja like the soda?"  
"get out of here you little creep!" Nikia warned him  
Max laughed all the way to his room.  
Nikia sighed. She wanted to get away from this place, just for a day, maybe two. Just a break...a break from everything...  
Then she decided there was something she HAD to do. Just had to...  
She grabbed her wallet and her backpack, walked downstairs and grabbed the car keys.  
She was just about out the door when her brother yelled behind her.  
"where are ya goin?" Max asked  
"none of your business" Nikia said  
"ya know, you're not allowed out when mom's gone  
Nikia sighed, she hated that rule out of all the stupid things her mom made her do, honestly, she was sixteen! There was no reason she couldn't go out on her own.  
"What'll it take for you to not tell mom?" Nikia asked  
"take me with you" Max said  
Nikia looked at him awkwardly,"are you serious?"  
"yeah, why not?"  
"fine, get in the car, geeze, I can't believe I'm doing this"  
"WOO-HOO" Max screamed and ran out to the car.  
Nikia climbed in and threw her backpack and wallet in the back seat with Max.  
She reached into the glove box and pulled out her sunglasses, she looked into the mirror. Everything was fine, she put her key in the car and pulled out of the drive way.  
"so where are we going?" Max asked  
Nikia sighed,"ya know when I ran away from home for a few years?"  
"yeah"  
"I met this guy named Dib, and we were totally in love. I liked him, he liked me, but I had to come back here before we could get serious"  
"oooohhhh, Nikia's got a boyfriend!!" Max teased  
"yeah, I'm the only one in the house who can have a relationship with anyone"  
Max ignored Nikia, she always teased him because he could never go out with a girl for more than one date without her breaking up with him.  
Nikia laughed and turned on the radio for the rest of the drive.  
After a little over an hour Nikia switched off the radio and pulled into Dib's driveway.  
Nikia looked in the mirror again, she combed through her hair with her hair and smoothened out her jacket.  
"c'mon" Max hoped out of the red convertable,"let's go"  
Nikia stepped out of the car, she loved her car, it was a perfect red with white seats. They weren't leather seats but they were a comfy imitation.  
She quickly pulled back her hair and knocked on Dib's door.  
Dib opened the door,"hello?"  
"Dib?" Nikia said,"oh my god, it's you!"  
"Nikia?" Dib asked  
"yup" Nikia looked at Dib, he had gotten taller, and his jacket was longer, but the sleeves went up to his elbows instead of his wrists. He still had his blue smiley face on his shirt, but his hair had started to fall to the side of his face and he wore really tall boots. Nikia thought he looked even cuter than before.  
"oh wow! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
"me too" Nikia agreed  
"Hey!" Max said.  
"oh geeze" Nikia sighed,"that's my brother Max"  
"oh hi" Dib immediately looked back at Nikia,"wow, Nikia, I don't know what to say"  
"hi, how are you doin? come on in, will do just fine" Nikia smiled coyly  
"hi, how are you doin? come on in" Dib returned the coy smile.  
Nikia walked in with Max behind.  
"so, is Gaz home?" Nikia asked  
"yeah, she's in the living room" Dib told her.  
Nikia walked into the living room,"Hi Gaz"  
Gaz turned around,"Nikia?"  
"yeah, it's me"  
"woah! I never thought I'd see you again!" Gaz exclaimed, she looked alot different too. She had a dark magenta shirt and a skeleton choker with a black chain on, and she wore gray jeans and black shoes. Her hair had fallen flat and her bangs almost went into her eyes, and she had grown out the rest of her hair down to her shoulders.  
"yeah, hey, where's Vampire Piggy?"  
"In the other room" Gaz led Nikia to her bedroom, Vampire Piggy layed sleeping on Gaz's bed.  
"oh, I'll say hi to her later" Nikia walked back into the kitchen with Dib and Max.  
Nikia sat down at the table,"wow, I have no idea what to say guys, it's just...you've changed so much...and...I'm just so happy to see you again"  
"Why don't we go get some dinner, you must be hungry" Dib suggested  
"great idea" Nikia said,"Max you stay here for a minute"  
"fine" Max said in a very angry tone  
Nikia led Dib out to her red convertable.  
"woah, this is your car?" Dib asked  
"yeah" Nikia hopped into the car.  
"nice" Dib said as he sat down.  
Nikia smiled.  
Max sighed, he walked into the living room to see if he could find something to do, then he saw Gaz.  
Gaz turned around and looked at Max,"who are you?"  
"I-I'm Nikia's brother" Max stuttered.  
"oh" Gaz smiled,"nice to meet you, I'm Gaz"  
"h-hi" Max shook Gaz's hand,"I'm Max"  
______  
  
Nikia pulled into a hotel driveway later that day, walked into the lobby and walked up to the service desk with Max.  
The man at the service desk looked at Nikia,"can I help you?"  
"yeah" Nikia said,"I need a room"  
"what kind?"  
Nikia looked through her wallet,"what's the cheapest you have?"  
"the regular room at $58 dollars a night"  
Nikia's eyes grew bigger,"do you have ANYTHING cheaper?"  
"no"  
Nikia sighed,"I'll have one night" She handed the man 58 dollars and grabbed her hotel key.  
"so, does this room have a TV?" Max asked as the walked up to their hotel room  
"I don't know" Nikia answered  
"does it have video games?"  
"I don't know"  
"does it have pay-per-view movies?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Nikia screamed and turned the key in the hotel room door.  
She looked inside, There was a small desk, a mini-bathroom, the most uncomfortable bed in history and a pull-out couch with a small TV in front of it.  
"I'm gonna order some video games" Max ran over to the TV  
"no way!" Nikia yelled,"our budget is super thin"  
"come on, please?"  
"no" Nikia said firmly,"I only have a little over two hundred dollars now that I've payed for the hotel" Nikia sorted through her wallet.  
"can I borrow ten bucks?" Max asked  
"what for?"  
"I was gonna ask Gaz to go the movies tomorrow"  
Nikia looked at him,"you were gonna ask Gaz out?"  
"no, it's just a movie!"  
"I know you better than that Max, listen, I don't want you to ask Gaz out on a date!"  
"I can do what I want, I'm not your servant!"  
"listen, I came here to see Dib, I brought you because I had to"  
"I don't like Gaz, just a movie! and it's not really any of your business!"  
"well you're on your own, you can't have any money from me" Nikia confirmed  
"come on Nik" Max begged  
"no"  
"please"  
"no" Nikia said strongly,"anyways,I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to bed. See ya in the morn" Nikia layed down on the bed and fell asleep  
"yeah, sure, leave me with the pull-out couch" Max said, irritatingly.  
Nikia fell asleep smiling.  
_____  
  
aw geeze, I'm in the damn seventh grade! pooh, Why do they wish for me to be 99% mechanical parts? I feel sorry for the people in high school. Whose teachers want them to be robots. That must suck. Well I am done now. I think Avril Lavigne is a goood singer  
okay, I'm not gonna let you people find this out for yourselves, I'll tell you right now. I'm going to take forever to get the next chapter of this fic up. before you ask why? I have to say 'you try fitting in time to write in between homework, band practice, dance, and school' not so high and mighty now are we? hehe, no, i kid. well, thank you and good night! 


	2. tsk tsk

oh my gawd, someone decided to read chapter two! this surpises me so. that last chapter sucked so bad...  
  
I hate Nikia.  
The name itself is too evil.  
Nikia Nikia Nikia.  
Her sister wasn't as bad as her.  
I hate them both. Stupid Rochelle, she saved Nikia from the grave!  
They both are nearly unstopable, but they don't know me.  
They can't match my strength, and Nikia will die trying.  
___  
  
Dib looked deep into Nikia's eyes, he loved being alone with her.  
He loved her all over, from her beautiful green eyes to her red brown hair. She got even more beautiful in the past five years.  
There's so much I want to say Dib thought. but I'd sound like a fool.  
"Dib?"  
"what is it Nikia?"  
"what's happened in the past five years over here?"  
"not much" Dib answered  
"what about...Zim?"  
"huh" Dib seemed baffled to hear the name.  
"Zim? the Irken trying to take over the world"  
Dib laughed,"get this, he's still trying to take over the world"  
Nikia laughed,"that's hilarious"  
Dib loved it when Nikia smiled, her smile was so unique, so beautiful...  
"anything else about paranormal investigation?"  
"um..." Dib paused for a moment,"I quit the swollen eyeballs"  
"what?" Nikia was shocked  
"I couldn't do it anymore. I thought of you every time" Dib relived the painful memories,"and...I just couldn't take it"  
Nikia felt shock, but she didn't say anything, what was there for her to say? Dib was trying to be sincere but...this wasn't the Dib she knew. The Dib she knew wouldn't live under the alien ruling, no matter what.  
"I know I sound like a quitter-"  
"damn right you sound like a quitter" Nikia cut Dib off,"but I guess I can live with it..."  
there was a moment of silence.  
"what was your mother like?" Nikia asked  
"I never really got to meet her"  
"do you ever wonder what she was like?"  
"only when I'm not thinking about you" Dib said.  
"that's sweet" Nikia said, then she looked at her watch,"aw, geeze, I promised Max I'd be home ten minutes ago"  
"oh, I guess I'll see you later then" Dib said  
"yeah, I'll call you" Nikia said good bye to Dib, and then left.  
Dib really wondered about Nikia...did she still like him?  
Dib walked into the kitchen where Gaz and her friend were playing cards.  
"hey" Dib said, he grabbed a soda and opened it,"who's your friend"  
Gaz rolled her eyes,"this is Rita, you've met her before"  
Rita smiled shyly,"hi"  
Dib looked at Rita, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes themselves were very pretty, they seemed to sparkle in a way Dib couldn't put a finger on, her hair was bouncy and shiny, it made her very beautiful. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and she had a silver star necklace on. Her boots were long and black with a silver button at the top. She was very pretty.  
snap out of it! Dib told himself, she's fifteen and you like Nikia.  
"hi" Dib returned the greeting and tried not to sound mushy.  
Dib returned his attention to something else,"hey, I'm starved, what'd Dad say we're having supper?"  
"he's not coming home for supper" Gaz answered  
"oh really?" Dib said sarcasticly  
Gaz rolled her eyes again,"he said we could have pizza or chinese"  
"pizza sounds good" Dib said,"what do you guys want on it?"  
"sausage" Gaz said  
"pepperoni and green peppers" Rita said  
Dib looked at Rita,"you like pepperoni with green peppers too?"  
"yeah" Rita said  
"cool" Dib smiled at Rita. He shook his head,"I'll go pick one up for us" Dib offered, he grabbed the keys to his car and walked outside  
Gaz looked at Rita,"does my brother like you?"  
Rita shrugged,"I don't know"  
___  
  
Dib tapped his pencil against the table, why couldn't he get this problem?  
"Hey Dib" Gaz called  
"what?" Dib didn't even look up  
"drive me to the mall, I'm meeting some friends there" Gaz demanded  
"take the bus" Dib said,"I'm busy"  
Gaz looked at Dib's paper,"math huh?" she smirked,"there's this girl at my school who got caught cheating on a math test. She got in a LOT of trouble for that..."  
Dib glared at Gaz,"shut up, that's not threatening"  
"all right then" Gaz grabbed the phone,"I'll just call up dad and let him know then"  
"fine" Dib threw his pencil down,"I'll drive you to the stupid mall!"  
Gaz put down the phone,"great let's go" Gaz said impatiently  
Dib grabbed his car keys and walked outside with Gaz following.  
Dib got in and started up the black car.  
Why did I have to cheat on that stupid math test? Dib asked himself, Gaz is gonna blackmail me until I'm in college!  
He tried to focus on the road on the way to the mall, but it was hard.  
"thanks for the ride Dib" Gaz said and got out of the car and met her friends.  
"oooohhh" Dib heard one of the girls moan.  
Dib recognized Rita.  
"I've got a huge stomach ache" Rita said,"I better go home...oh, crud, my bus doesn't get here til five"  
"I'll drive you" Dib offered for some reason.  
"you would" Rita's eyes lit up,"thanks Dib, that's nice of you" Rita got into Dib's car  
"see ya tomorrow" Gaz waved and her friends waved good bye  
Dib started up the car,"so where do you live?"  
"on third street" Rita told him  
Dib couldn't concentrate on the road, all he could think about was how pretty Rita looked...  
"which house?" Dib asked  
"it's by a white house, you'll see it" Rita told him  
Dib kept driving.  
"here it is" Rita said  
Dib stopped the car and realized something, he had driven to the park  
"huh?" Dib sounded confused  
"it's down this hill" Rita said  
Dib followed her, he didn't see any houses, just a creek.  
"why are we here?"  
Rita just looked into Dib's eyes,"we're alone now" she said in a tempting voice.  
"whaddya ya mean?" Dib said, geeze that was stupid! you know what she means  
Rita put her arms on Dib, and leaned torwards him.  
I like Nikia I like Nikia I like Nikia...  
Dib repeated that in his mind, but it didn't help.  
Rita's beautiful eyes drew him in and he kissed her. (A/N: AAAGH! kissy scene!!! what the hell do I think I'm doing? a make out scene? this is so ghastly wrong)  
"whoa" Dib shook his head,"did I do that?"  
"do what?"  
"did I kiss you?"  
"yeah"  
"aw geeze" Dib hit his head,"Nikia's going to kill me"  
Rita leaned torwards Dib and kissed him again,"so?"  
Dib pushed Rita away,"no, I'm with Nikia, leave me alone"  
Before Rita could respond Dib walked up the hill and drove away.  
Dib walked inside, there was a message on the machine  
please don't be Nikia, please don't be Nikia, PLEASE don't be Nikia...  
Dib pressed the button  
"Dib, it's me" Nikia said,"I was just calling to see if you were home, but I guess not, so, um, I'll call later...kay, love ya, bye"  
Dib realized something, he did love Nikia, and Rita, he was in trouble...BIG trouble...  
___  
  
Nikia looked in the mirror. She definetly had the right outfit for a night alone with Dib.  
Short black skirt, strapless dark red shirt, black high heels and silver looped earrings.  
Perfect. She would take Dib to a club she knew in her town, and then she would show all the annoying kids from her school that she could be with a guy.  
Nikia put on her purple jacket, it was cold out.  
She got into her car, slid on her sunglasses and started to drive  
  
___  
  
Dib sat at the kitchen table, stupid french class. It's not like he ever wanted to visit France...  
There was a knock on the door. Yes! distraction.  
He opened the door and it was none other than Rita.  
"Rita?" Dib said, confused.  
Rita wrapped her arms around Dib,"hi" she grinned.  
"go away" Dib tried to be firm.  
"no" Rita leaned in and kissed him.  
Dib wanted to pull away, but he couldn't...he just couldn't...  
He loved it too much, he returned the kiss to her.  
___  
  
Nikia straightened her hair, she was glad she could finally have time with Dib.  
She walked torwards Dib's house, when she saw Dib in the window. Kissing a girl.  
Nikia didn't know what to do...should she walk away? walk in? slap that girl?  
She stormed up the porch and angrily rampaged in.  
Dib realized Nikia was there, he pulled away from Rita,"N-nikia?"  
"yeah, me" Nikia said, she wanted a little revenge,"remember? your girlfriend?"  
"ummm...listen...I can explain..."  
"no you can't" Nikia said,"because I don't want an excuse Dib, you were cheating on me and that's the fact" She turned to Rita,"and who the hell do you think you are? Dib is MINE! you think you can just waltz in and start making out with him? he's mine!"  
Dib didn't know what to say or think, it's true. He was horrible.  
"well" Rita said,"tough luck, looks like you're not good enough"  
Nikia walked right out the front door, she didn't care for Rita's smart ass attitude and Dib's excuses.  
"NIKIA WAIT!" Dib called.  
"no" Nikia said  
"c'mon!" Dib called,"let me explain-"  
"there's nothing for you to say!"  
"but she-I-we-"  
"that's right Dib! you and her!" Nikia looked strictly at him,"I should have known I couldn't trust you! damn, ya wait five years for a guy and then he cheats on you!" Nikia got into her car.  
"I'm sorry Nikia-"  
"you should be" Nikia drove back to her hotel, thinking about Dib the whole way.  
"I hate him" Nikia said and layed down on her bed. She decided to start packing, she was going to leave soon.  
She stuffed her suitcase and then found a note from Max  
Hey, went to the movies, be home soon.  
Great Nikia thought. Now I have to wait even longer.  
She packed a few more things when suddenly she realized there was a black book in her bag.  
It was a black leather covered book, with a fancy design on the cover. She opened it.  
Dear diary,  
Nikia suddenly realized this must be the diary she gave Rochelle for her birthday that year.  
Dear diary, ya know how people say that mothers always think their daughters are beautiful? Mine is an exception.  
I invited Rosemary, Kina, Treson and Viyol over for my birthday. We just kinda hung out, had some pizza and drank soda.  
After they all left my mom musta said 5000 times that they're all 'leaving a bad mark on me'. Geeze, all that crap over Kina's nose ring was ridiculous!  
She still probably doesn't know i got my nose pierced five months ago. I wonder if I'll ever tell her.  
Nikia couldn't believe it! Her sister had gotten her nose pierced? she had never known that.  
Nikia flipped to the back of the book, she read Rochelle's last entry.  
Dear diary,  
today you wouldn't believe what happened! I was at the club with Shana and Alexis and we were hangin out and having a few drinks when guess who runs by? Nick, duh!!  
I was so totally happy, I left Alexis and Shana and then went out back with Nick by this beautiful lake they have. We just sat there holding hands and not saying much.  
When suddenly he looks at me and says,'Elle, I really like you a whole lot'  
I said,'I do too'  
and then he looks at me, straight in the eyes and says,'I feel something more than just love or passion for you, I feel like if you told me I could fly I would jump off a cliff'  
and I'm thinkin, woah! this guy seriously likes me! and of course, I can't think of what to say, so I just don't say anything.  
'Rochelle' he only calls me that when he's being really serious,'I love you, will you marry me?' then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out these two small boxes and opens them both.  
I look at the HUGE diamond ring with a gold band in his left hand, and the ruby ring with a silver band in the other. I felt like he was going to marry me twice.  
I wanted to say no, that I was way too young, when I looked at him and realized that he truly loves me and I truly love him. I looked at his eyes. damn his eyes are so cute.  
I didn't realize it, but I was crying, it was the first time I had cried in a while. I just looked at him, tears in my eyes, and said,'yes'  
He smiled at me, I love his smile, then he said,'which ring do you want?'  
I slipped on the ruby ring, and never in my whole life have I ever wanted to kiss him so much. So I did.  
Nikia's jaw dropped, her sister had been engaged! Nikia turned the page, yes! another entry.  
dear diary,  
Nick just called, he said that we'd have the wedding in Honululu. Did I ever tell him I've always wanted to go to Hawaii? I don't think so.  
I'm SO happy! I'm going to get eloped!!!! I wonder who'll be my bridesmaid? maybe Kina, or Alexis, or Shana, or Rosemary, or Nikia...  
They all should be bridesmaids, maybe Jenny could be our flower girl. I remember she was that little girl I met in the orphanage, she was so sweet.  
Geeze, what am I thinking? Nick wants some of his relatives in our wedding too!  
Yesterday when I was talking to mom I was dying to tell her about me and Nick, but I knew she'd blow her top. I can't believe I'm getting married and not tellin my mom.  
I think I'll get lilac bouquets, with lilies pansies, and those one big white flowers. I'm SO excited!!!!!! I'm going to get my dress fitted tomorrow, I just cannot wait.  
I love Nick. He just called again, we're going to have it on October 23rd. Nine days. He said,'I can't wait very long, I love you too much to wait a few months' I would have kissed him if we hadn't been on the phone.  
Nikia looked at the entry again, why had she never heard of Nick? Why didn't Rochelle tell her she was getting married? Would she really have been a bridesmaid if Rochelle hadn't...  
The date at the top of the page read October 14th. Rochelle had been murdered on the 16th. a week before her wedding. Her secret wedding, Nikia just wished she could have one last chance to talk to Rochelle. Just one last chance...  
___  
  
Dib looked down to the ground.  
I'm an idiot. I cheated on Nikia. I'm an idiot.  
It had cost him the love of his life in five seconds.  
All he was now was an idiot. An idiot.  
Rita wrapped her arms around him, as if nothing had happened. As if she was the only girl in Dib's life.  
Dib pushed her away,"who do you think you are?" Dib asked fiercely.  
"Rita" She answered in a sweet voice, she leaned forward to kiss him again.  
Dib pushed her away again,"no" he told her strongly.  
Rita lowered her eyes,"I thought you loved me"  
"no" Dib tried to make himself believe,"no, I didn't, we never happened, you're just Gaz's friend, nothing happened between us"  
"yes something did" Rita said,"I loved you and you loved me, Nikia came between us"  
"NO! you came between me and Nikia, get out, get out of my life, out of my love, out of my freedom, out of-" Dib cut off when Rita held something above his head. Something long, sharp and deadly.  
"you loved me, I know you did"  
"R-rita" Dib stuttered,"put down the knife"  
"I thought maybe a new disguise would help me get your love"  
"disguise? what are you talking about?"  
"Don't be stupid" Rita said,"I'm Rosette and you know it"  
Rosette...no... "no...you can't be, she died...five years ago..." Dib trailed off.  
"I didn't die, I made everyone believe I died, so I could start my revenge"  
"revenge?"  
"Nikia left this town exactly five years ago in one hour. She has only sixty minutes to live and she doesn't know it"  
"NO!!" Dib screamed  
"yes" Rita/Rosette said evilly,"and now you're mine Dib, all mine"  
Dib noticed a watch hanging from Rosette's pocket.  
"I can't believe you still care about her, good bye Dib" Rita neared the knife torwards Dib's throat  
Dib grabbed the watch with a sudden impulse he rewinded the clocks time five hours and pressed the time set button. He closed his eyes.  
Rosette slammed the knife down.  
  
O.o ... wow, what an amazing chapter!!! it sucks!!!!  
anyways, gee...what do I have to say. oh yeah, I should be doing my homework. I really should. 


	3. weee! fun and death threats!

Chapter three:  
  
Dib didn't want to open his eyes.  
Where am I? Heaven? Did I die?  
Dib opened his eyes, he looked at the ceiling above his bed.  
No, I'm alive. Wait, how did I get here?  
Dib got off his bed, he looked at the wall, did I get shorter?  
He looked in the mirror. I'm ten. He realized.  
Ten again, how did that happen?  
Dib remembered that he turned back the time on Rita's watch, that must have sent him into the past six years.  
___  
  
I looked around, Where was I?  
I felt shorter, and why the hell was I in the mall?  
"Hey! Nikia!" Rochelle called.  
Rochelle!! Her sister was alive!!!! "Rochelle!!!" Nikia said excitedly,"I'm so glad to see you!!!!"  
Rochelle raised one eyebrow,"uh, whatever"  
"it's just been so long since I've seen you..."  
"I've been here with you all day" Rochelle said,"and you know people call me elle"  
Nikia looked down, she was shorter. She was littler, She wasn't sixteen anymore...  
"Rochelle, how old am I?"  
Rochelle gave her another funny look,"you turned ten months ago, are you trying to get another birthday present?"  
Nikia shook her head, She couldn't believe it. She had a second chance.  
"what day is it?"  
"October 15th"  
The day before Rochelle died. "Rochelle, if I tell you some thing will you think I'm crazy?"  
"why? what is it?"  
Nikia took a deep breath,"you're going to die, tomorrow"  
Rochelle looked at Nikia weirdly again,"what?"  
"you're dying tomorrow"  
"enough with the stupid jokes Nikia, and stop saying Rochelle, I'm elle"  
"I know Roc-Elle but it's not a joke"  
Rochelle rolled her eyes,"whatever, do you want a slushie or not?"  
"but Elle-"  
"OH MY GOD!" Rochelle screamed.  
___  
  
Gaz sat down playing her Game Slave  
"GAZ!" Dib screamed  
"what?"  
"I just got back from five years ago, and it was amazing!! I got to drive a car, and I had a girlfriend, and you black mailed me and someone tried to kill me and-"  
"you had a girlfriend?"  
"yeah"  
Gaz laughed insanely.  
"it's true"  
"I'll give you fifty dollars if you ever get a girlfriend"  
"deal" Dib said, with Rita and Nikia he'd get $100!  
____  
  
"what is it Rochelle?" Nikia asked breathlessly.  
"it's 5:10! I told mom I'd be back ten minutes ago!" Elle grabbed Nikia and ran to her car.  
Rochelle called her car the green shit because that's what she said it worked like.  
Nikia agreed that the car worked horribly, the cushions were torn and felt very uncomfortable. but it was the only thing her sister could afford.  
Rochelle started going home as fast as she could.  
"hey! isn't there a speed limit?"  
"screw speed limits!!" Rochelle said furiously and got home as fast as she could.  
Rochelle ran in the front door with Nikia.  
"Rochelle!!" Her mother said angrily,"you told me you'd be home fifteen minutes ago!!"  
"but mom, I lost track of time, and it's not that late-"  
"no buts Rochelle, you made me a promise and you didn't keep it"  
"I'm only fifteen minutes late-"  
"only fifteen minutes?! I was about to call the police I was so worried!"  
"nothing happened-"  
"but I didn't know that, I hadn't a clue where you two girls were"  
"you knew we were at the mall-"  
"Rochelle, look at yourself, you're setting a bad example for your younger sister!"  
"geeze! I'm fifteen minutes late and I get a lecture!"  
her mother shook her head,"you just don't understand sweetie, you're grounded for a week"  
"WHAT?! but Kina has a party at her house tomorrow and-"  
"there's nothing to discuss, now go to your room"  
Rochelle closed her eyes and walked up to her room. Nikia knew this meant to leave her alone.  
Wait a minute! Nikia thought, if Rochelle had been at Kina's party Rosemary wouldn't get the chance to kill her! but how was she ever going to...-  
"mom" Nikia said  
"what is it Nicole?" her mother said calmly, but rudely  
"umm...it's my fault we're late" Nikia lied  
"whatever do you mean?"  
"Elle wanted to take me home at five, but I begged her to stay a little longer, so it's my fault"  
"honey, don't blame yourself for the things your crazy sister did" Her mother looked at the clock,"oh my, I'm late, I have to run Nikia, I'll be home in a minute" With that her mother left.  
Max walked in the kitchen,"hey, want a soda Nikia?"  
"shut up" Nikia said and walked up to Rochelle's room.  
"what do you want?" Rochelle said, not bothering to look away from the wall.  
"Elle..." Nikia took a deep breathe,"You have to leave, now."  
Elle looked at her,"what are you talking about?"  
"I know about Nick, about everything. I know you're engaged, you have to leave today, you have to"  
Elle gave her this look that made Nikia want to take back every word she'd just said,"how did you find out?"  
"that doesn't matter. Rosemary wants you dead Elle. and then in a year she's going to try to kill me"  
"Rosemary? she's my friend why would she do that?"  
"trust me on this Rochelle, she's horribly jealous of you. You have to tell mom you're engaged, you have to leave today"  
Rochelle looked at Nikia,"you're right Nik, absolutely right"  
Nikia heard her mother's car pull into the drive way.  
Rochelle walked downstairs.  
"apparently they canceled the meeting" her mother mumbled  
"mom" Elle said strongly  
"what is it sweetie?"  
Rochelle held out her hand with the engagement ring on it,"mom, I'm engaged, I'm getting married in eight days and I'm leaving for Honolulu today"  
Her mother's jaw dropped, she wouldn't have been more shocked if someone told her that she had to move to antarctica.  
but her shock quickly turned to anger,"ENGAGED???!!! AT YOUR AGE???!!! GETTING MARRIED IN EIGHT DAYS AND TELLING ME NOW!!!??" Her mother acted like it was a national crisis  
"but mom-"  
"I don't understand Rochelle! Why do you insist on doing such things?"  
"oh yeah, getting married, that's crazy"  
"honey, I don't want you to get hurt, you might end up fighting with this boy you plan to marry and-"  
"and we might get divorced? hmm, where does this ring a bell?"  
"what?" Nikia asked. "I thought dad died in a car crash."  
"you're still telling her that excuse?" Elle said, baffled.  
"Rochelle" her mother said angrily  
"oh shut up" Elle started pushing the limit,"Nikia, mom and dad got divorced"  
Nikia's jaw dropped, her parents, divorced? Her mom had lied to her?  
"y-you lied to me?" Nikia's welled with tears  
"sweetie, I didn't mean it like that..."  
"you LIED to me, about my own f-father?"  
"Nicole, honey-"  
"shut up!" Nikia burst, tears streamed out of her eyes.  
Nice Job, Rochelle thought, she put her car keys in her pocket.  
"sweetie pie, please-"  
"YOU LIED!!! MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE!!" Nikia was out of control, she didn't know how to stop.  
Rochelle slipped out the door.  
"I did for your own good"  
"MY OWN GOOD WAS TO KNOW THE TRUTH!!" Nikia screamed  
Rochelle got in her car drove away.  
____  
  
Dib looked at Gaz,"ya know Gaz, I think that I got this chance for a reason"  
"shut up"  
"I mean, it's not every day you get sent back six years in time"  
"I'm trying to finish this level"  
"There was a plan, yes! There's a reason I got a second chance!"  
"grrrr"  
"YES! I KNOW NOW! I have to help Nikia, we have to stop Rosette know before her evil goes too far!"  
"my evil will go too far if you don't shut up!"  
"HOT DAMN THIS IS AMAZING!!"  
"shut up"  
"I have to go stop Rosette! Her evil needs to stop now!!"  
"aargh"  
Dib went to the bus station and found Nikia's city.  
"when does bus 1B leave?"  
"in one minute"  
"wow! that's convienent!" Dib said and got on the bus.  
"how long is this ride gonna take?"Dib asked the driver  
"about five seconds"  
"woah! that's really odd" Dib said, the bus driver drove at the speed of light and then Dib got off the bus.  
"that was weird" Dib said, then he realized he was right in front of Nikia's house,"hey! what the hell? this is wacky" Dib shrugged and knocked on the door.  
"Dib?" Nikia said stunned  
"Nikia! I realized why this happened, we have to stop Rosette before she goes too far!"  
"what do you mean? she dies in a year" Nikia said  
"no, she actually turns into Rita, and then she used some weird powers to control my mind, and she tries to kill me!"  
"huh?"  
"we just have to stop Rosette"  
Nikia thought about Rochelle, how she had missed the opportunity to love Nick, because of Rosette. "you're right, Dib"  
"great" Dib said,"first we have to find out where she is"  
"I can do that" Nikia brought Dib up to Rochelle's room, she looked in Rochelle's address book and found Rosemary's phone number.  
She quickly punched in the number.  
"hello?" Rosemary asked from the other line  
How could I not tell that Rosette was Rosemary? Their names are alike and they sound alike! "uh, hi, It's Rochelle, wanna come over?"  
"oh sure" Rosemary said, with an evil hint in her voice,"why don't you meet me down by the lake in a minute?"  
Dib nodded.  
"sounds great" Nikia said  
"kay bye" Rosemary hung up  
"whew" Nikia said.  
"YES!" Dib said,"we pulled it off"  
"now what?" Nikia asked  
Dib took in a deep breath,"we have to kill her"  
"WHAT?!!" Nikia outraged  
"Nikia, it's for our own sakes, she'll kill both of us is we don't do this now"  
He's right, Nikia thought,"okay"  
"let's go" Dib said.  
They both headed down to the lake.  
Nikia looked at the ground, she didn't feel ten, she felt like a scared little girl. She had to be strong though, she had to do this.  
When they approached the lake Nikia looked for Rosemary, but she saw someone else.  
She saw Rosette  
____  
  
Moms, geeze.  
Getting married at sixteen, it's not such a big deal.  
If only she knew how much I loved Nick.  
If only she knew...  
I have to get to Nick's house, Nikia's right, gotta leave today.  
No exceptions.  
I walked up the front stoop and knocked on the door.  
Nick opened the door,"hey, Elle, nice to see ya"  
I smiled and kissed him. God, I love the way he kisses me, it's like a feeling you can only grasp right then. "Nick, I wanna leave today"  
"for where?"  
"Honolulu of course"  
"but the tickets are for a couple of days"  
I looked at him in his beautiful blue eyes, I love those eyes,"Nick, a girl grows up dreaming of her wedding day. A beautiful wedding dress, a magic place and cute groom. You're making all my dreams come true, but I can't wait any longer"  
He looked at me. "okay Elle, I guess you're right" Then he started combing his fingers through my hair and it was amazing! I felt like that would last forever!  
It probably would have if hadn't at about that time kissed him again. I couldn't help it! I have such lust for him! it's like a pool of romantic passion and wonder. God, it's incredible.  
____  
  
"R-rosette?" Nikia stuttered  
Rosette smirked,"that was a lovely Rochelle impression Nikia, but my powers are too amazing to fall for that stupid prank"  
Nikia suddenly realized something, there was no way to trick her. She just had to be aware, She had to look at everything from a different angle.  
"What do you want?" Dib asked  
"I wanted you Dib!!" Rosette said angrily,"YOU WERE ALL I WANTED!! but it's so disgusting! you pick this little shit? What pathetic judge of character!" Rosette didn't like to be told no. She didn't want any boundaries in her life.  
Nikia didn't know what to do. She was just standing there, watching as someone she loved was getting tortured. She hated these situations.  
She decided she needed to trust her instincts, but she was so confused she didn't even know what they were anymore.  
"Stop it!" Dib screamed,"Get away Rosette!"  
"but Dib, the fun just started" Rosette pulled out a knife  
"NO!!" Nikia screamed under a sudden impulse, she tried to yank the knife out of Rosette's hands.  
Rosette gleamed at her, her eyes completely blank and burning with anger.  
Nikia should have known something, that she couldn't win. Walking away would have been smarter. No, Rosette would have tracked them down. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide. She could only die.  
Nikia felt herself freeze. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything.  
Rosette smirked,"that's better" she said. She made her way over to Dib.  
Dib was sick of running, he wanted to brave it out. He had to.  
"well well, Dib..." Rosette's voice trailed off dreamily,"I always planned this moment in my head, for hundreds years I thought of this moment"  
What is she talking about? Dib thought, I've only known her for five years.  
"don't act so stupid!" Rosette ordered,"you know your ancestors, I remember what they did to me..."  
"what the hell are you talking about?" Dib asked  
Rosette hissed,"once upon a time many many years ago, in the ancient times, there was a handsome prince and a beautiful princess. The kind decided that the couple should be wed, and his word was to become reality. However, the prince loved a poor girl, he knew she was the one for him.  
"The king did not like this, he offered a reward to the person that killed the poor, innocent, girl. His best knight sent the girl to a brutual death. The prince and princess were married, and they all lived happily ever after. Or so everyone thought."  
Dib felt sweat on his palms. He was not only frightened, he was deadly horrified. "what does that have to do with me?"  
"I WAS THAT GIRL!!!" Rosette screamed,"they killed me and celebrated!!! Damn! I waited for centuries to get my revenge...  
"I will take my revenge on you" Rosette's eyes turned completely white.  
"w-why m-m-me?" Dib stuttered  
"you're the descendant of that king" Rosette said,"just as evil as he was"  
"I'm related to a king? wow..."  
"NOT WOW!!" Rosette screamed,"I can't believe you, it's sickening! I don't even want you on this point of existance...  
"good bye Dib" Rosette used her powers to push Dib into the lake.  
He tried to swim up to the top, but he never reached the surface.  
Nikia unfroze,"NOOOO!!!! DIB!!!!!!" She cried, she looked like a complete baby but she didn't care. There could be a newspaper press and a TV camera crew and she'd still cry. Dib was gone...forever...  
No more Dib...no more...  
Nikia felt herself get slapped in the face.  
"stop crying!" Rosette commanded,"it's over, you stupid human"  
Nikia stood up, tears still flowing,"I'm glad that I was given a sense of purpose"  
"excuse me?"  
"unlike you I understand that we all need to suffer unfair things, and violence and killing solve nothing. It only brings pain. I'm glad I learned that"  
Rosette laughed,"you're blind, I wish you could understand how you don't have to put up with shit. I solved my problems just now. Except for you of course"  
Nikia just stood, strong and determined,"I'll go with Dib then"  
Rosette took Nikia's necklace,"that's better" she said, but differently. Like she was a whole new person. Her voice was electricly charged and her eyes glowed with power.  
Nikia tried not to cry. She still missed Dib, and know she feared for her life.  
Rosette grasped her hands around Nikia's throat. "here's to good bye!!"  
Electricity ran through Nikia, she felt herself being charged, she felt the energy running through her blood.  
Nikia saw the necklace. The stupid necklace that started it all.  
She wanted to burn it. Burn it so bad, then drownd it's ashes.  
Nikia took the necklace and started smashing it against the ground. She started bleeding, but it didn't hurt. The necklace shattered into pieces.  
Rosette collapsed.  
Dib sputtered at the top of the water.  
Nikia cried.  
  
OO!! wow, the second last chapter, I really wished that I had told you people more throughout this thing. I really don't have a damn clue of what to say. This is going by too quick.  
This story is just flying by. I don't even think I'm writing it anymore. Yeah, my alternate identity Gir Obsessor is writing it...no really...I'm serious, I don't feel like a Gir Obsessor. I feel very sleepy.  
This story is scareing me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I really don't...I feel like crying, but I don't know why. I need sleep 


	4. this is chapter 4!

Hey! Last chapter before I get back from camp. Maybe the last chapter period. Dunno! You'll have to read on!  
  
Rosette looked at Nikia.  
Nikia felt a cold chill go up her spine, Rosette was bleeding all over. Her hands, face, neck, everywhere. Blood poured out of her.  
Nikia started backing away, the knot in her stomach got tighter. She thought she was going to throw up.  
Dib managed to get out of the lake, he was cold, but alive. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Rosette.  
"is...is...is...is she alive?" Dib mumbled nervously.  
Fearfully Nikia nodded, but she wasn't sure.  
Rosette's looked up, Dib saw her eyes. Her cold piercing eyes that sent his heart freezing over.  
There was a blinding flash.  
Nikia looked at Rosette, except it wasn't Rosette anymore.  
Where Rosette had been there was a different person sitting there, she was much taller and had curly red hair.  
She lifted her head, tears streaming from her brown eyes.  
"thank you" she said softly  
"huh?" Nikia stuttered  
"thank you" she again, just a little louder,"thank you for saving me"  
"w-what did I do?" Nikia asked  
"you destroyed that necklace. That evil damned necklace"  
"come again?"  
"maybe I should explain" the girl said,"It was nine years ago" she shook her head,"nine years, five months, two weeks and four days" She wiped her eyes.  
"I was born with special powers" she said,"at first they were all a game to me. Just a little joy in my blissful childhod. I finished my mom's sentences, reminded my sister of her homework, and other little things. But then I became greedy  
"I started using my powers to get my way. I got what I wanted to eat, I started choosing the songs I wanted to hear on the radio, I got the things I wanted from the store, and that's where it began  
"When I got to the middle school, I used my powers to get friends, good grades, get out of trouble. Anything I wanted I got. I was just sprouting of greed. and then it happened, I pushed it too far.  
"I realized that there was a voice in my head, one telling me to do these things. Encouraging me! but I couldn't stop, and eventually it took over.  
"I used my powers to make my sister believe she had promised me to get me a new CD, and then the power started fighting, it started to want control over me. It wanted a life of it's own. I tried to push it away, I promised never to use the evil again, but it was too late. I lost to my greed, and I lost all control over everything that happened.  
"I was forced just to watch as things happened. I felt like a prisoner in my own body, I no longer could make decisions. The evil was controling my actions now. I could only think. I watched as the evil forced me to run away, change the way I looked, and then killed. I always pleeded with her not to kill, I told her it was insane, but she didn't listen. She didn't care about me."  
Nikia gasped,"that's horrible  
"I'm sorry, I should stop coplaining, it's my fault."  
Dib was still a little confused,"If your not Rosette, or Rita, or Rosemary who are you?"  
"my name's Rachel" she said.  
"ahh...so you weren't really interested in me?" Dib asked  
Rachel laughed,"My real age is 22"  
Nikia must have looked shocked, because Rachel laughed again.  
Nikia looked at Rachel, she had long red curly hair and was wearing a purple sweater with tan jeans, she had pretty green eyes and an amazing laugh that all went with her beautiful smile.  
How could this girl ever have been Rosette? How could she ever be the girl that killed my sister? How could she be the girl that tried to kill me and Dib. Nothing made sense.  
Rachel turned serious,"I apoligize, it's my fault this horrible tragedy happened. Luckily, it's over with. Nikia, Dib, you can both return to your normal life. I wish you both the best of luck"  
Nikia had about 300 questions to ask, but before she had a chance to ask them, there was a flash and she returned to her normal life.  
She smiled. Sixteen again. Normal again. Single again. Nikia smiled even wider  
None of it happened. I'll never see Rosette, or Rosemary, or Rita ever again. Good. I'm glad it's over.  
___  
  
I hope they fall for that pathetic lie.  
Evil spirits. Ha! That gullible Nikia.  
I'll have Dib. She won't. Lucky me.  
Rachel smiled as she planned another way to win Dib over.  
____  
  
Dib opened his science book.  
I really should have been studying more, he thought. I can't flunk this huge exam.  
"hey Dib" Gaz said,"I need you to drive me to the Vet"  
"Can't you go later? I have to study"  
"math test" Gaz said  
Dib sighed, all she had to do was say the words and he had to obey her! He couldn't wait til he was in college.  
Dib got his car keys,"I'm leaving now, anyone comin' with is too"  
Gaz picked up Vampire Piggy and carried her into Dib's car.  
Dib started up the car,"so, whaddya need to go to the vet for anyways?"  
"shut up and drive, Pierre" Gaz said  
"Pierre?" Dib questioned,"my name's Dib"  
"I know, but Pierre sounds more French" Gaz said as she scratched Vampire Piggy's ears.  
"whatever" Dib said  
Gaz and that stupid mutt. The only good thing he ever did was save my life, Dib thought. Plus he's Irken, Zim probably brought him here, I can't believe he's still trying to destroy the Earth! He's pathetic.  
"we're here" Dib said  
Gaz got out of the car with Vampire Piggy,"wait for me" she said  
Dib groaned, he knew he had to.  
Gaz walked in, the lady at the reciption desk smiled at her. "Hello, Gaz" she said  
Gaz smiled back,"hey, Ms. Pensington"  
"You're here for Dr. Clarkson?"  
"yep"  
"have a seat, he'll be with you in a minute"  
Gaz sat down, she had talked to Ms. Pensington hundreds of times before, and she always said,"have a seat, he'll be with you in a minute" Gaz still liked her though, she always knew everyone's name, and she was good with pets.  
Dr. Clarkson walked into the waiting room, he scratched Vampire Piggy on the head,"hey, Vampire Piggy, how's it goin' girl?"  
Vampire Piggy just rolled onto her back, Dr. Clarkson laughed. "hi Gaz, nice to see you again"  
Gaz was glad she'd gotten Dr. Clarkson as a vet, he always said hi to Vampire Piggy first, it was like he had a special connection with animals. It was amazing how he put 110% into his job. "nice to see you too" Gaz said.  
She had been at this Vet so long, she automaticly knew what happened next, she followed Dr. Clarkson into his office.  
Gaz picked up Vampire Piggy and put him on the table.  
Vampire Piggy made a yappy noise and started chasing his tail.  
Dr. Clarkson settled him down and started examening him.  
"well, so far so good" he said  
Gaz relaxed, she knew when he said that it meant Vampire Piggy was pretty healthy.  
"hmmm..." he said after a minute,"has she been going through any strange behavior?"  
"no, I don't think so"  
"hmmmm..." he said again, as if he was searching for the right word,"I think I'll have to keep him over night, it's probably nothing, but better safe than sorry right?"  
"yeah, of course" Gaz said. She always believed Dr. Clarkson, she knew he was just caring for Vampire Piggy and she'd see him tomorrow."we'll, see ya tomorrow then"  
Gaz walked out of the Vet's office and into Dib's car  
"finally" Dib said  
"Vampire Piggy has to stay over night" Gaz said, as if she were answering a question.  
"oh" Dib said, then started up the car and drove them home.  
Gaz couldn't concentrate on her homework, everything distracted her.  
She didn't care about the square root of 52 anyways, she wanted to see Vampire Piggy.  
Gotta get this done, just try and concentrate.  
She usually just looked up and smiled at Vampire Piggy. but now there was nothing to smile at, no one to care for. Just herself.  
Maybe if I annoy Dib that'll make me feel better.  
Gaz walked into Dib's room.  
Dib looked at her,"what do you want?"  
"nothin" Gaz sat down on Dib's bed  
"get out" Dib ordered  
"make me" Gaz layed down  
"that's the best you can do?"  
Gaz tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't do anything without Vampire Piggy around. "You're driving me to the vet tomorrow" Gaz said, as if it was already a discussed fact.  
"no I ain't" Dib said,"I've got a huge test in Math and have to study every second I possible"  
"you're driving me then" Gaz said  
Dib groaned,"you're not the boss of me"  
"wanna bet?" Gaz said playfully as she walked out of Dib's room  
  
^^^**^^^  
  
Finally! Gaz thought, as she woke up the next day. Quickly she combed her hair and put on a pait of jeans and a purple t-shirt.  
She pulled her hair into two fast braids and put on a skull choker necklace.  
She put her black shoes on and walked into Dib's room.  
"Hey! DIB!" Gaz screamed,"Wake up!"  
Dib opened his eyes,"Gaz, it's seven thirty"  
"I thought you needed to study every second you can?"  
Dib hated it when she used his words against him,"fine, I'll drive you to the vet"  
Gaz excitedly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. "Hurry up!" she called  
Dib walked in the kitchen, still half asleep.  
"come on, let's go" Gaz said, as she walked out into Dib's car  
Dib grabbed his keys and followed Gaz.  
"hurry up" Gaz commanded  
Dib started the car, at Gaz's command,"ya know, I really wish that you could drive"  
"I'm never going to drive! you're my personal chauffer for life, remember?"  
Dib pulled into the vet's driveway,"I'm gonna be gone in fifteen minutes, if you're not back by then, tough"  
Gaz got out of the car,"if the school finds out you cheated on a math test, tough" Gaz ran into the vet's office  
Why did I ever tell her?  
Gaz walked right into Dr. Clarkson's office, she didn't bother to even knock.  
"Gaz" he said, kind of surprised  
"hi" Gaz said,"is Vampire Piggy...?" she trailed off  
"umm, yes, he's right in the other room" Dr. Clarkson said,"I'll go get her" he left  
Gaz realized that Dr. Clarkson had said 'he's right in the other room'. Vampire Piggy was a girl, but Dr. Clarkson never usually messed that up. Something was going on. Something bad.  
Vampire Piggy excitedly came into the room and ran towards Gaz.  
Gaz petted Vampire Piggy like she'd been gone forever.  
"ummmm...Gaz" Dr. Clarkson swallowed,"I have some bad news, I wish it didn't have to happen but it does"  
Gaz prepared herself. She wanted to be able to take this.  
"Vampire Piggy..."  
___  
  
ha! wait till chap 5!! last chapter!!!!! you're gonna love it!!!!  
I no give hint about nothing. 


	5. an end to an end

hey! welcome to chapter five. this may be the last chapter, *may* but definetely this was one one of the most amazing (and personal) fanfics I've ever written. Personal for nonexplainable reasons.  
  
Nikia didn't understand, she thought she'd feel good about leaving Dib behind. After all, he did cheat on her.  
But she didn't feel good. Just empty.  
Come on, Nikia told herself, get a grip. He hurt you bad! Forget him.  
But she couldn't. Something inside of her made her think about Dib constantly. Something only found in...  
"HEY MAX!" Nikia called, she called as she walked to the front door.  
"what?" Max asked while he walked downstairs.  
"I'm going to go see Dib" Nikia said  
"again?" Max said, half annoyed, half excited.  
"do you wanna come with or not?" Nikia said impatiently  
"definetely" Max ran outside faster than Nikia had ever expected.  
Nikia put on her sunglasses and a red sweater then walked outside.  
She started up the car. Why am I going? she asked herself, I can't stand Dib! Right?  
___  
  
Dr.Clarkson took a deep breath again  
Gaz braced herself  
"Vampire Piggy has cancer" Dr.Clarkson said.  
"WHAT!?!?" Gaz screamed, louder than she had meant  
"I'm sorry Gaz..." Dr. Clarkson said  
Gaz had been prepared for almost anything, she had thought about anything from broken ankles to heartworm, but cancer?! Cancer was something old people and smokers got, not something cute little puppies got. How could this be?  
"there must be a mistake" Gaz said  
"I'm sorry Gaz" Dr.Clarkson repeated, mindlessly,"there's no mistake"  
Gaz nearly cried,"is there anything...you, or me, can do?"  
"well..." Dr.Clarkson looked at his clipboard,"there is a surgery, it's expensive, but our only hope"  
Gaz liked how he said 'our', most doctors would say it was her problem and not theirs, but Dr.Clarkson gave her sympathy. She was so lucky to have him as a vet.  
"how much?" Gaz asked timidly  
Dr.Clarkson took another deep breath,"457 dollars"  
Gaz felt her eyes pop out of her head,"with or without insurance?"  
"you don't have insurance"  
"but I gave the insurance form to my dad..." Gaz relized he must have never filled out the form."I'll talk to-" she almost said she'd talk to her dad, but how could she really trust him again?  
"I'll call you later" Gaz said  
Dr.Clarkson smiled and handed Gaz a few pills,"give her one pill a day until you run out"  
Gaz nodded  
Dr.Clarkson patted Vampire Piggy's head,"take care okay? see ya soon" Dr.Clarkson walked back into his room  
Gaz walked out of the building with Vampire Piggy by her side, she got in the car looking like a zombie.  
"about time" Dib said.  
He's so rude! Gaz thought "Vampire Piggy has ca-"  
"that dog's annoyed be since you brought him home six years ago"  
"SHE'S NOT ANNOYING!" Gaz yelled,"She's a beautiful and wonderful dog" Gaz lowered her head,"and she has cancer"  
Dib shut up.  
___  
  
Nikia didn't know where to go now, to the hotel, or to Dib's house? should she call Dib on her cell phone and then leave a threat. Or just make him suffer over the phone?  
So many possibilites...  
"HEY LOOK OUT!" Max screamed  
Nikia realized she had been about to drive the car into the lake. She made a quick turn.  
"You nearly killed us!" Max yelled at her  
"yeah...I did...." Nikia said, then she broke out laughing,"I nearly killed us! we almost died!" she laughed and laughed and laughed.  
"what's so funny?" Max demanded  
"I nearly killed us!" Nikia laughed,"I can't die now, I've got some unfinished business to take care of!" Nikia started the car again and drove to Dib's house.  
She parked in the driveway and walked in without knocking  
She saw Dib and looked at him.  
Dib's jaw dropped,"N-nikia?"  
Nikia smiled playfully,"well, well, if it isn't the little player"  
Dib lowered his head,"I'm sorry Nikia, I really am, it was something about her..."  
Nikia shook her head,"no Dib, it's something about you" she leaned over and kissed him,"we've never kissed before"  
"uhhhh...." Dib just sat there like a moron  
"we should do that more often"  
"you forgive me?"  
Nikia laughed,"not just like that" she grabbed Dib's hand,"we have to talk"  
___  
  
Gaz sat there looking at Vampire Piggy, the poor innocent cancer victim. She had never done anything...  
Max walked in,"hey Gaz"  
"oh you" Gaz said coldly  
"nice to see you too" Max said, loaded with sarcasm,"so, 'sup?"  
"nothing" Gaz lied  
"nothin' wit me either" Max said,"wanna go see a movie, or go to dinner sometime?"  
"you're asking me out?" Gaz questioned  
"welll...ya, why not?"  
"go away" Gaz said, she didn't care about hurting Max's feelings  
Max left slowly.  
Gaz picked up her phone and called her dad, she got the answering machine again,"hey dad, it's Gaz, Vampire Piggy needs surgery, just come home or call me" Gaz hung up. She was the only kid in school that had to tell her dad to call her back.  
Why did this have to happen? Why did her family have to be so messed up?  
Gaz grabbed one of the pills from the canister and fed it to Vampire Piggy.  
Vampire Piggy smiled at her.  
Lucky dog, Gaz thought. She can smile and live the rest of her life happily, any person would be worried.  
Dogs are so much better than humans. God must have sent them here to make us happy.  
____  
  
*a week later*  
  
____  
  
Gaz walked into the vet's office  
"Dr.Clarkson?" she ased timidly  
"oh, hello Gaz" Dr.Clarkson said, then he walked over and pet Vampire Piggy.  
"Did I interupt you?"  
"no, as a matter of fact I have a few minutes, one of my patients just called and canceled"  
Gaz relaxed a little,"umm, my dad gave me a check for Vampire Piggy's operation" Gaz said, it was sort of a lie, he'd had the check sent over, he hadn't actually went to the house or talked to her.  
"wonderful" Dr.Clarkson took the check,"she'll have to stay here over night"  
"umm, Dr.Clarkson?"  
"yes?"  
"is the surgery...dangerous?"  
Dr.Clarkson took in a deep breath,"well, yes, but it's the only way"  
"if it doesn't work, will she...die?"  
Dr.Clarkson took a deep breath again,"possibly"  
Gaz nearly said no to the surgery,"well...be careful, okay?"  
"I promise I will"  
Gaz gave Vampire Piggy a hug, and she started crying,"be a good girl okay? I'll see you tomorrow" Gaz left, crying the whole way.  
____  
  
Max flicked through the channels on the TV  
"Stop it! that's annoying, just pick a damn channel!" Nikia said  
"shut up" Max said  
"why did I invite you?" Nikia looked at the hotel's ceiling  
"why did you take us to the same shitty hotel?"  
"it's the only one I could afford!"  
"oh c'mon, I know about your secret stash"  
Nikia sprung up,"what secret stash?"  
Max smiled coyly,"where do you think I get all my cash from?  
"You've been stealing from me!!" Nikia screamed  
Max laughed,"I like to think of it as borrowing, without returning"  
"YOU LITTLE-" Nikia got cut off by a knock on the door  
"shut up! some of us are trying to sleep!" the guy on the other side of the door said  
"it's 7:30" Max said  
the guy grunted,"damn kids, probably stay up till 8:30..."  
Nikia felt confused  
___  
  
*a day later, I'm skipping through this 'cuz I'm bored*  
___  
  
Gaz rushed into the vet's office,"is Vampire Piggy okay?"  
Dr.Clarkson and his patient looked at her.  
Gaz felt embarassed, but she didn't care,"is she?"  
"umm, Gaz..." Dr.Clarkson searched for the right thing to say,"I'll talk to in a minute, kay?"  
"oh, sure" Gaz felt even more embarassed as she heard the nurse laugh.  
Gaz walked out and sat in the living room. She looked at her charm bracelet, the charm bracelet her dad had given her when she was seven. There were three charms, a flower and a rainbow. She thought it was cute when she was little, but she had taken the charms off and just kept it as a regular bracelet.  
She shifted her feet nervously on the floor. Please let her be all right, please let Vampire piggy be all right...please...  
It was a million years before Dr.Clarkson finally let her was done with the other patient and let her in.  
"is she okay?" Gaz asked again  
Dr.Clarkson took a deep breath,"Gaz, I did all I could, everything scientificly and medically possible..."  
Gaz silently prayed  
"but...in the end...it was no use"  
Gaz felt broken into pieces  
"I couldn't cure her, she's alive, but not cured"  
Gaz felt a tear roll down her cheek,"can I...take her home?" Gaz asked  
Dr.Clarkson nodded, he let Vampire piggy in from the other room.  
Gaz didn't waste a moment, she hugged Vampire Piggy,"hi girl, hi, it's good to see you" Gaz cried as she carried Vampire Piggy out to Dib's car.  
Dib groaned as Gaz got in,"about time"  
Gaz nodded,"yeah, it's all about time"  
Dib got confused. "what?"  
"it's all about time, all about time" Gaz said as she petted Vampire Piggy  
"whatever" Dib started the car  
___  
  
*five months later*  
  
___  
  
Gaz cried as she clutched Vampire Piggy's collar, she had died last night.  
Gaz didn't want to talk to anyone, she had spent the whole day in her room and hadn't seen her friends in nearly a week.  
She didn't know why it mattered, the only one she wanted to be with she couldn't. It hurt.  
She heard a knock on the door,"go away" she said coldly  
Max walked in anyways,"hey Gaz  
"I said, go away!" Gaz said  
Max sat down next to her,"I'm sorry Gaz"  
"GO AWAY!" Gaz said firmly  
"I know how much Vampire Piggy meant to you"  
"go-" Gaz cut herself off. Max was being serious, huh?  
"she meant enough for you to take her home in the rain, and runaway with her, and stick with her through thick and thin. You would have done anything to save her life"  
Gaz felt touched, he was so sweet.  
"I wish that she was still here"  
Gaz wiped her eyes,"me too"  
"hey, you wanna go see a movie or something?"  
Gaz looked at him, it was the regular goofy Max, her first impression of him had been that he had no sincerity. but now...  
"sure" Gaz agreed,"sorry for being such a bitch"  
"it's okay" Max said,"forget about it" he said in an Italian accent  
Gaz laughed, maybe everything would be okay. Maybe there was life after death.  
___  
  
Nikia walked into her hotel room, there was Rochelle.  
"R-rochelle?"  
Rochelle nodded,"yep it's me"  
"why are you here?"  
"to say good bye"  
"w-what?"  
"I have to go"  
"but, you can't!"  
"I have to"  
"no! Rosette's gone!"  
"but I still have to go"  
"I...I...I don't want you to go"  
"it's okay" Rochelle hugged Nikia,"everything will be okay"  
"why did Rosette want to kill you in the first place"  
"envy...she wanted Nick, but I was engaged..."  
"she tould me she was jealous of you for being an individual"  
"she always lies"  
I know Nikia thought, I know  
"she killed Nick too"  
"NO!"  
"yes, she was insane...but you stopped her, thank you Nikia, I have to go now, good bye"  
"I'll miss you!" Nikia's last words to her were.  
Rochelle smiled and disappeared  
___  
  
**theend**  
___  
  
awww, it's a sad & happy ending. Poooor Vampire Piggy...she died TT --crying face  
hey, I have a pun, right at the end 'maybe there was life after death' it means Gaz moving on and Vampire Piggy being happy.  
Looks like Nikia and Dib turned out okay. Even though Nikia still has no sister...  
Ya know, I was planning on exploring the whole 'Dib's mom' thing. I kept saying 'do it now, do it now' but I never did. Oh well...  
Well, I write sequels alot, but not this time. This is the end (sorry Katrina). I've gotta stop sometime, ya know? Oh come on, what am I supposed to write about anyways? Stop being angry at me!  
I wish I had done a better job on the last part though (I feel like I get worse everytime I try) so...thank you all for reading! this has been a great experience and I am forever in you guys's debt, if ya ever want a favor just ask me!  
adios amigas~! Gir Obsessor, has fulfilled her duties on this fanfic, and needs a few days of rest. 


End file.
